User talk:Laisinteresting
Talk pages Hey, just a note that Wiki 24 is strictly an encyclopedia for 24 and article talk pages are only to be used to discuss the show as it specifically pertains to this site. --Proudhug 03:07, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Michael Norris Mind if I bug you for the source for "Michael" Norris? I'm surprised I missed that. 23:46, 12 November 2008 (UTC) No problem, when "Norris" calls Sherry, Sherry asks who is speaking and he states "Michael Norris". Double check in the episode, but I am positive. Andy 02:35, 15 November 2008 (UTC) : You're right of course... nice work! Thanks for finding that bud. I'll do a page move to preserve the editing history but will credit you with the find in the move summary. 23:21, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Karina Arroyave post I had to delete your post in Karina Arroyave's talk page, but only because it was not related to the wiki. As it says in the Situation Room and other places, "Keep in mind that this is not a site for discussion of the show ''24 unless it specifically pertains to the creation of this encyclopedia." On a different topic, do you have any reply to my inquiry about "Shawn" the Day 5 hostage below? It's been a long time but I'm still curious. 01:23, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Shawn the hostage Heya man, just a quick one: do you recall when the Businessman '''Shawn' was named in his episode Day 5 9:00am-10:00am? If you can find the time or scene when they said his name, I will grab a screenshot. If you need help tracking it down let me know! – Blue Rook 22:06, 28 May 2007 (UTC)talk : Laisinteresting do you recall where the name Shawn was spoken. If not, I gotta delete the page. Let me know here. – Blue Rook 22:39, 22 June 2007 (UTC)talk :: I deleted the page because it doesn't seem that this was the Businessman's real name. If you find the scene where he is named, let me know and I will very quickly and easily Restore the page. If not, I'll assume I'm having this conversation with myself because you fabricated the name. – Blue Rook 17:58, 28 June 2007 (UTC)talk Spoilers This is your one and only warning. Future casting information is a spoiler, which is unacceptable at Wiki 24. Further violations from this rule will result in a permanent ban from editing privileges. We have a zero tolerance policy on this, but I'm going to assume good faith in this one case. Please re-read our Spoiler policy and let us know if you have any questions. --Proudhug 03:00, 21 June 2007 (UTC) : I am sorry Proudhug, It's just that on Wikipedia it showed the 3 confirmed cast members. It won't happen again. --Laisinteresting 17:54, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Wikipedia has different rules than we do, and they're not a citable source anyway. Regardless, like I said I assumed it was in good faith and wouldn't happen again. --Proudhug 22:08, 22 June 2007 (UTC) Appearances Clearly you've gotten the hang of the Appearances templates. Despite usuing your own personal sandbox to mercilessly test the myriad combinations of the templates, I'm afraid I'm going to have to request that you either cease doing this or provide a valid reason for its continuation. Failure to do either will result in a suspension of Wiki 24 editing privileges. --Proudhug 13:54, 30 May 2007 (UTC) : Hey Degee, I was just wondering, will u please unblock my username. I didn't mean to press save, I was previewing, I just clicked it by accident. Could you please unblock my username? Thanks. : Laisinteresting 23:02, 9 June 2007 (UTC) You have been suspended for 2 weeks instead of an infinite period as a more generous gesture. It doesn't matter if it was an accident or not. Just let that be a lesson to you to be more careful, as next time, I won't be so nice. Your lack of beneficial edits to this site proves that your presence simply is not required, and I'll have no problem imposing an infinite ban the next time around. --Deege515 18:51, 10 June 2007 (UTC) :How much more of this ban do I have left? --Laisinteresting 23:02, 11 June 2007 ::Why do you keep doing such small things with the sandbox when it appears to have no point? ---CWY2190talk 03:26, 12 June 2007 (UTC) ::: 20:36, 4 June 2007, Deege515 blocked Laisinteresting (expires 20:36, 18 June 2007, account creation blocked) (spam) ::: We have politely asked you before what you were trying to accomplish by your seemingly useless sandbox edits only for you to avoid the question and ask what policies you have broken by editing your sandbox. We told you that your massive edits were spamming the Latest intel page. However, we are all still interested to know your justifications for doing all these edits in the first place, especially since you're upset about this block. We can discuss it once you give us answers of your own. --Deege515 05:17, 12 June 2007 (UTC) : Don't make us bring in Agent Burke! --Proudhug 14:31, 12 June 2007 (UTC) I don't appreciate that comment Proudhug. The reason I make these edits Degee of the sandbox is because I'd like to see how different characters' appearance emplates would look like(Though they don't exist). I try to click preview all the time(I pressed save by accident). --Laisinteresting 15:25, 12 June 2007 : You really need to lighten up if you can't take a joke. I'm afraid this curiosity of yours about the appearances of imaginary characters' templates doesn't contribute to Wiki 24 in anyway. The sandbox is for experimenting, with the purpose of improving your mark-up skills or testing things that will later be incorporated into the site. Your edits do neither of these things, and I'm afraid this site isn't a testing ground for people wanting to see what things look like. As was once suggested, you may be interested in installing MediaWiki on your own computer and doing with it whatever you like. Your other option is to find another wiki that doesn't mind people doing this. --Proudhug 19:34, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Another wiki doesn't have the same formulas for appearances as this does and I don't even know how to make my own Media Wiki. --Laisinteresting 18:12, 12 June 2007 (UTC) : Go to any one of these pages: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6. Click edit. Now you got the code for the template. Create a template on whatever other wiki by pasting all of those codes into a similarly named article (i.e. "Template:Appearances3"). Create your own sandbox page on that wiki as well, and everything should work the same as it does here. Finally, pray that the editors on that wiki won't get as irritated as we're getting-- especially since that template will probably be irrelevent to anything on their site. --Deege515 22:42, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Is my ban over?, if so, why can't I still edit? --Laisinteresting 20:48, 18 June 2007 The sandbox has been temporarily protected. If you feel you need to test something, just create your own sandbox, something like User:Laisinteresting/Sandbox. Welcome by the way. ---CWY2190talk 03:13, 17 May 2007 (UTC)